Question's
by SamiraMcClain
Summary: Cinco perguntas, cinco respostas... Todas elas me levam a você!
1. Chapter 1

*

**Capítulo 1 – First Question **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Um alguém? **

Você.

-

Ao longe, fitava-lhe com um ar curioso. O que a fazia ler em pleno horário livre? _A ânsia pelo conhecimento_, pensou ele, revirando os olhos negros. Tinha um miúdo sorriso em seus lábios rosados enquanto seus belos olhos de pérola acompanhavam com rapidez as linhas do livro. Ele nunca conhecera uma garota que gostasse realmente de ler, ou pelo menos, não uma tão bela. Nunca tinha reparado verdadeiramente em Hyuuga Hinata, apenas sabia que ela não estava interessada em si. Era a única garota que não corria atrás de si, não se atirava em cima de si. A conhecia apenas de vista. Sempre estava sozinha e era prima de um de seus amigos. Era muito bonita, mas podia expandir sua beleza natural se quisesse, mas ela não queria.

Não era fútil como as outras. Deixava a franja reta separada do resto do cabelo por um simples arco negro, que era quase discreto em seu cabelo. Os óculos de grau não ocultavam a beleza de seus olhos. Não podia avaliar seu corpo, coisa que irritava o lado mais "homem" de Sasuke Uchiha. As roupas folgadas ocultavam as esbeltas curvas ou as que sequer existiam. Essa era uma das dúvidas que o Uchiha odiava ter.

O sinal bateu. Todos saíram, menos os dois. Ele ficou porque ela havia ficado. Ela havia feito com que ele ficasse mais curioso. Podia compreender o fato de ela não aproveitar o tempo livre e ficar lendo, mas não entendia o fato de ficar num dia ensolarado dentro da sala de aula. Aproximou-se de modo cauteloso. Hinata sentava-se na primeira carteira da fila do meio, bem em frente à mesa do professor. Era muito inteligente e sempre tirava notas altas. Sasuke colocou-se atrás dela, acompanhando juntamente onde ela havia acabado de virar a página. Mal chegou à segunda página, ela já havia virado. Hinata só pareceu perceber a presença dele quando ouviu sua voz rouca.

- Poderia voltar a página, por favor? – Hinata deu um salto, quase caindo para o lado. Sasuke fora mais ágil, segurando-a pela cintura. – Calma, calma. – Ele recolocou-a no lugar, e num ato inconsciente, não soltou sua cintura.

- De-de-descul-desculpe, Sa-sasu-sasuke-san. – Pediu de cabeça baixa, corada.

- Está se desculpando por eu ser intrometido? – Debochou com um sorriso de canto.

Hinata não respondeu, estava nervosa. Nunca conversava com ninguém a não ser Shino e raramente com Neji.

- Que livro é esse? – Sasuke perguntou, sentando-se na mesa ao lado da dela.

- A me-menina que rou-roubava livros. – Gaguejou, mostrando-lhe a capa do livro.

- Gosta muito desse livro, não é? – Ele lembrava-se de já tê-la visto com aquele livro antes.

- Pe-perdão? – _Como ele sabe?_, perguntou a si mesma.

- Já te vi com esse livro antes. – Sasuke disse simplesmente.

- Ah, sim... Eu já o li três vezes... – Hinata não gaguejou.

Sasuke não se surpreendeu. Hinata deveria ter tempo de sobra para ler. Em sua opinião, ela não vivia. A garota não saia, não se divertia, não tinha amigos. Que graça a vida teria se fosse assim? Ficou quieto, enquanto receava em perguntar-lhe algo...

- Você... Poderia ler para mim? – Perguntou, sentindo suas bochechas arderem levemente.

- Ah... Claro, Sa-sasuke-san. – Hinata sorri-lhe, começando a ler. –_ "Como se veio a constatar, Ilsa Hermann não deu apenas um livro a Liesel Meminger nesse dia...__"_

O sinal bateu após alguns minutos. Sasuke voltou para seu lugar, fitando Hinata. Ela tinha colocado uma fita lilás que estava quase rasgando ao meio na página onde havia parado e guardou o livro cuidadosamente em sua bolsa. Tinha movimentos graciosos que tinham total atenção do Uchiha. Tsunade entrou na sala, tirando o Uchiha de seus devaneios.

- Atenção alunos. O baile de inverno está chegando. – Disse a mulher de seios exageradamente fartos, quebrando o silêncio. – Os meninos deixaram os convites no armário de sua parceira. A parceira deverá entrar em contato com o parceiro e pegar uma estrela dourada e colocar em seu armário para dizer que já está indo com alguém. – Tsunade recuperou o fôlego. – Alguma pergunta?

- Quanto vai ser o ingresso? – Sasame perguntou.

- Quinze dólares por pessoa. – A loira respondeu. – Alguém mais?

- Inclui quartos de motel? – A pergunta veio de Kiba, que levou a turma a risadas.

- Muito engraçado, senhor Inuzuka. – Tsunade se retirou e Kurenai, a professora de Biologia começou sua aula.

Sasuke pensou que esta poderia ser sua chance de mostrar a Hinata que seria ótimo sair de vez em quando. Só esperava que ela aceitasse seu convite.

**Fim do Capítulo 1. **

**Question's. **

Bom galera, esta fanfic foi iniciada no dia 22 de outubro de 2009.

Possui apenas cinco capítulos, sendo que cada um conterá uma pergunta no início.

**-**

Eu tive essa idéia baseada em um poema. É uma curta SasuHina *-* espero que gostem.

-

**Beijos, Sam. ;***


	2. Chapter 2

*

**Capítulo 2 – Second Question **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Uma esperança?**

Nós dois.

-

Hinata chegou mais tarde do que de costume naquele dia, no entanto, não estava atrasada. Andava com passos largos, apertando seus livros contra o peito. Ao chegar a seu armário, girou na combinação certa e uma surpresa escorregou até o chão quando abriu a porta de ferro. O pequeno envelope vermelho estava no chão, aos pés da Hyuuga, que o fitava de sobrancelhas franzidas. Colocou de qualquer jeito seus livros no armário, se agachando e pegando o envelope. Pegou o livro de história e o livro que lia no dia anterior e fechou o armário, dirigindo-se para a Sala de História enquanto observava o envelope. Tinha um cheiro másculo e familiar...

**[ Flash Back – *** Lia com atenção, sem se importar se estava ou não sendo observava. Amava ler. Sentiu uma fragrância máscula e muito boa invadir suas narinas lentamente. O cheiro era delicioso... Tentou ignorar, achando que fosse uma peça que seu cérebro lhe pregava. Virou a página, ouvindo uma voz rouca atrás de si.

- Poderia voltar a página, por favor? ]

_Sasuke-san_...

Não podia ser o que ela pensava ser e de quem ela pensava ser... Era impossível. Sasuke Uchiha podia ter qualquer garota do Gaukken School e porque escolheria logo _ela_? Era tão sem graça, tão feia, tão...

_Mosca-morta_... Ouviu uma voz plenamente indesejada invadir seus ouvidos com aquela palavra rude.

- O que é isso na sua mão, mosquinha? – Kin perguntou, tentando tomar-lhe o envelope vermelho das pequenas e pálidas mãos.

- Na-nada, Kin-san... – Gaguejou, escondendo o convite discretamente entre as páginas do livro de história.

- Quem nada é peixe... E moscas não nadam... – Sakura tirou o pirulito de cereja da boca, e fitando Hinata com um ar de desprezo, disse-lhe. – Dê-me esse convite, agora. – Não soou como um pedido, soou como uma ordem.

- Nã-não é um co-con-convite, Sa-saku-sakura-san. – Gaguejou num murmúrio.

- Nós duas sabemos que é um convite... Dê-me isso, Hyuuga. – A voz de Sakura soou mais gravemente. Hinata recuou um passo, ficando encurralada entre a parede e entre a Haruno. – Não vai me dar, né? Certo... Kin, Tayuya. – Chamou-as em um estalar de dedos.

Cada uma segurou um dos braços da Hyuuga, fazendo-a soltar os livros no chão. Sakura sorria, enquanto Hinata se debatia. _Isso só pode ser um pesadelo_, pensava enquanto seguravam-lhe com força. Via a Haruno se abaixar e folhear seu livro. Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu na face esbranquiçada da Haruno, quando ela achou o convite escondido entre as paginas do livro. Um sorriso ainda mais macabro surgiu quando viu a expressão de dor de Hinata enquanto rasgava as páginas do livro.

- PARE! – Gritava com lágrimas em seus olhos, debatendo-se mais. – PARE, SAKURA-SAN! – Mesmo no desespero, não deixava de usar o sufixo.

- Deplorável... – Sakura jogou o livro contra a parede. Hinata se irritou profundamente, e alguém falou como se estivesse em seu corpo.

- Me admira que conheça o significado dessa palavra, Sakura. – Cuspiu as palavras com desprezo. Sakura apertou os punhos.

- Como ousa falar assim comigo, Hyuuga?! – Sakura estava pronta para meter-lhe a mão na cara, estava farta daquela garota. A Haruno sentiu uma forte dor no abdômen. Hinata havia dado-lhe um forte chute com a sola do pé.

- Hyuuga insolente. – Sakura se levantou com uma das mãos sobre o abdômen machucado. – Tayuya, segure-a pelas pernas, Kin, você fica com os braços.

- Não consegue lutar sem "capangas", certo, _Haruno_? – Seu sobrenome veio carregado de desprezo e de um certo nojo pela Hyuuga.

- CALE A BOCA! – Desferiu a primeira pancada no rosto de porcelana de Hinata.

A sessão de sofrimento começara. Sakura lhe batia com força em toda a região do rosto. _O que eu fiz de mais?_ Perguntava-se enquanto sentia seu corpo amolecer diante das mãos pesadas de Sakura. Abriu os olhos apenas um pouco, Sakura sorria. Era prazeroso ver alguém sofrer sob suas mãos.

- Sasuke não gostara mais de você sem esse rostinho lindo. – Sakura disse com rispidez. Jogou os óculos de grau da garota para longe, pisando e quebrando os mesmos.

- Sakura, pare! – A voz grave e máscula de Sasuke Uchiha soou as costas da de cabelos róseos.

- Parar? – Sua voz se adocicou. – Essa _mosquinha_ estava...

- Não quero saber. – Sasuke se aproximou. Kin e Tayuya soltaram Hinata e mais uma vez, Sasuke salvou-lhe de ir ao chão. – Devolva o envelope, Sakura. Agora! – Rugiu para a Haruno.

Contrariada, Sakura jogou o convite no chão e saiu com Kin e Tayuya em seu encalce. Sasuke fitou o rosto arroxeado e um tanto inchado da Hyuuga. Acariciou lentamente até ouvir um gemido de dor escapar dos lábios cortados. Sustentando-a com um dos braços pela cintura, juntou seus livros, pegando-a no colo. Não a deixou escorregar uma vez sequer durante o trajeto até a enfermaria.

- O que aconteceu?! – Shizune perguntou ao ver o estado da Hyuuga.

- E-eu ca-caí da es-escada. Sasuke-san me ajudou. – Hinata gaguejou entre gemidos de dor enquanto Shizune cuidava de seus ferimentos. Sasuke fitou-lhe com incredulidade. Porque não tinha contado a verdade.

- Bom... Você teve uma torção no tornozelo, vou enfaixar, não force-o muito. Te darei um atestado para as Aulas de Gai-san. – Shinuze explicava-lhe, enquanto suas mãos habilidosas cuidavam do tornozelo roxo e inchado de Hinata. – Acho que Sasuke-kun poderá lhe ajudar a voltar para a sala. – Shinuze sorriu-lhe.

Sasuke apenas observava a expressão contorcida de dor de Hinata. Não gostava de vê-la sofrer, doía em si. Tudo por culpa de Sakura. Hinata não podia deixar barato. Porque não tinha entregado-a? Sasuke poderia ser a testemunha da Hyuuga. Shinuze não demorou a cuidar da garota. Seu rosto estava mais vermelho e menos inchado. Apenas uma das bochechas estava vermelha e inchada. Seus lábios estavam cortados mas não estavam inchados. O pescoço estava arroxeado de um dos lados e os braços estavam com manchas roxas, assim como as pernas. Sasuke pegou-lhe no colo antes que a Hyuuga descesse da cama. Hinata despediu-se de Shinuze e saíram da enfermaria.

- Sa-sasu-sasuke-san... Eu po-posso an-andar até a sa-sala... – Hinata tentava descer do colo do Uchiha, mas os braços musculosos do Uchiha não a deixavam escapar.

- Eu vou te levar até a sala e você não vai me impedir de fazer isso. – Disse o Uchiha enquanto os olhos de ônix encaravam os de pérola.

Hinata não disse mais nada, apenas corou e se aninhou nos braços musculosos do Uchiha. Chegaram a sala de Asuma. Sasuke colocou Hinata no chão, no entanto, não soltou a cintura da Hyuuga e ajudou-lhe a entrar na sala. Explicaram a Asuma onde estavam. Sasuke deixou os livros de Hinata em sua carteira e colocou-a sentada na mesma. Sob os olhares raivosos e curiosos, Sasuke voltou ao seu lugar e Hinata se encolhia no seu.

*

As três aulas se passaram rapidamente, dando o sinal para o intervalo. Todos saíram, com exceção de Sasuke e de Hinata. O Uchiha sentou-se ao lado da Hyuuga. Hinata estava encolhida e se abraçava pelos ombros. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto translúcido. Tremia um pouco.

- Calma, Hinata... Não vou deixar que elas machuquem você. – O Uchiha acariciou-lhe o rosto ferido.

- Por-porque elas me ma-machu-machucaram? – Sasuke levantou-se e tirou o envelope vermelho do bolso e entregou-o a Hyuuga.

- Por isso... Sakura queria que eu a convidasse, mas eu convidei você. – Hinata corou intensamente, pegando o convite com as mãos tremulas.

- Sasuke-san... – Hinata o abraçou fortemente, ignorando as dores no corpo.

- Aceita ir ao baile comigo, Hinata? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Hinata amoleceu, com um arrepio eriçando os pelos de sua nuca.

- Eu aceito, Sasuke-kun. – Hinata sorria, abraçada ao Uchiha.

-

**Oi gente ***-*,** eu amei esse capítulo! Achei hiper fofo o Sasuke todo preocupado com a Hinata. ***o*

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu! õ/**

**-**

**Beijos, Sam ;***


	3. Chapter 3

*

**Capítulo 3 – Third Question **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Uma cor? **

A dos seus olhos.

-

Depois de muita insistência, Hinata convenceu seu pai a deixá-la a ir ao baile. Fora um pouco difícil, mas conseguira. Hinata estava nervosa. Nunca tinha ido a um baile da escola antes. Tirou uma grande caixa branca de seu guarda-roupa. Havia sido dado por sua avó no Natal passado. Colocou delicadamente sobre a cama, retirando a tampa. Passou a mão pelo tafetá azul caribenho. Retirou o vestido colocando-o em frente ao corpo. Seus olhos cintilavam. Colocou o vestido que delineava perfeitamente suas valiosas. O vestido ia até os joelhos, colado até sua cintura, caindo armado em seguida. Brilhantes se destacavam na área do busto e da barriga. Os cabelos foram presos em um singelo coque, com poucos fios caindo-lhe na face. Sandálias de pouco salto, prateadas davam-lhe um pouco mais de altura.

Exatamente às 19h, a campainha na mansão dos Hyuuga soou. O tilintar ecoou pela mansão silenciosa. Neji desceu as escadas com as mangas da camisa branca arregaçadas.

- Uchiha. – Neji grunhiu entre dentes.

- Hyuuga. – Sasuke grunhiu de mesmo modo.

- Sasuke-san. – Hinata murmurou ruborizada.

Sasuke correu os olhos pela sala dos Hyuuga, encontrando Hinata no alto da escada. Seu queixo caiu. Era aquele corpo que ela escondia nas roupas grossas?

- Você está linda, Hinata. – Sorriu ao vê-la ruborizar ainda mais.

- Te vejo lá, Neji-nii-san. – Hinata jogou o xale prateado por cima dos ombros enquanto enlaçava seu braço ao de Sasuke timidamente.

- Até, Hinata-sama.

Sasuke abriu a porta do carro para Hinata e a Hyuuga corou ainda mais, sentando-se no banco de couro. Rapidamente, o Uchiha sentou-se no banco do motorista. Ligou o carro e logo partiram. Sasuke notou que Hinata não dizia nada. Olhou de esguilheta para ela; Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e notou nervosismo em seus olhos de pérola.

- O que foi, Hinata? Nervosa? – Perguntou, olhando-a rapidamente.

- É qu-que eu nu-nunca fu-fui a um baile antes... – Murmurou com a cabeça baixa.

- Nunca?! – Sasuke manteve seus orbes negros na estrada. Hinata assentiu negativamente. – Bom, existe uma primeira vez para tudo na vida, Hinata. – Ele sorriu para ela.

Não demorou a chegarem à escola. As luzes piscavam quadras antes de chegarem à escola. Carros e mais carros chegavam sem parar, causando um pequeno congestionamento na rua da escola. Sasuke estacionou do outro lado da rua, um pouco lado distante e quando abriu a porta, a beleza dos olhos de Hinata a luz do luar pareceu apenas se expandir. Os olhos prateados continham uma bela sombra branca cintilante realçando sua beleza. Contornando os olhos de cor exótica, um delineador negro. Sasuke sentia-se atraído por aqueles olhos tão exóticos.

- Vamos, Sa-sasuke-san? – Hinata chamou-o. Sasuke saiu de seu "transe".

- Ah, sim, vamos. – Sasuke corou, abaixando levemente a cabeça, enlaçando seu braço ao de Hinata e começando a andar com a Hyuuga.

Chegaram ao ginásio muito bem arrumado e decorado. O globo de espelhos refletia as luzes. Vários alunos riam e se divertiam. Alguns já dançavam. Sasuke olhou para Hinata e sorriu ao vê-la com um enorme sorriso e maravilhada com o baile. Foram para uma mesa com algumas pessoas que Hinata facilmente reconheceu como Naruto Uzumaki, sub-capitão do time de basquete. Sasame Fuuma, capitã das líderes de torcida. Kiba Inuzuka, capitão do time de futebol americano. Sakura Haruno, [N/A: Vagabunda, piranha, escrota –Q] sub-capitã das líderes de torcida. Shikamaru Nara, participante do time de xadrez e Temari Sabaku, repórter do Jornal da Escola.

- Está gostando, Hinata-chan? – Kiba perguntou, carregando um olhar de malícia para as pernas da Hyuuga.

- Ah, sim, Kiba-san. É tudo maravilhoso. – A garota era inocente, sequer notando o olhar malicioso do Inuzuka.

- Pode me chamar de Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan. – Kiba lançou-lhe uma piscadela, enquanto a Hyuuga corava furiosamente. Sasuke enciumou-se.

- Está gostando, Sasuke-kun? – Karin aproximou-se com um sorriso.

- Hunf. – O Uchiha limitou-se a bufar, sentando-se ao da acompanhante.

Hinata conversava animadamente com Kiba, tão ingênua que não notava. Sasuke apenas lançava olhares furiosos ao Inuzuka, quando o mesmo fazia algum comentário que deixava Hinata extremamente enrubescida. Sasuke não entendia o porquê do ciúme que sentia. Era apenas o acompanhante da garota. Não eram tão próximos assim.

- Vou tomar alguma coisa. – Disse à Hinata, e quando esta assentiu, levantou-se e foi com passos largos em direção à mesa do ponche.

Não queria mais ver Hinata sendo azarada por aquele cachorro sarnento metido a besta. Tomou o ponche de modo apressado, sentindo o gosto suave do álcool invadir-lhe boca de modo extremamente rápido. Estranhou ter álcool no ponche, mas naquele momento, estava tão irritado que não ligava se ia ou não ficar bêbado, apenas limitou-se a tomar doses e doses de ponche mais rapidamente. Os que passavam por ali estranhavam o Uchiha. Uns estranhavam seu jeito agressivo, outros já estavam acostumados. De fato, Sasuke não estavam em seu normal... Estava sentindo ciúme de alguém que mal conhecia.

Agarrou a primeira que passou por si, dando-lhe um ardente beijo. Ao soltá-la, a garota suspirou, abobada. Após recuperar sua pose de superior, Sasuke foi cambaleante até a mesa onde havia deixado Hinata. Irritou-se profundamente por não achá-la, mas o que mais irritou-o foi saber que Kiba também não estava ali. Olhou para todos os lados, até ouvir uma voz feminina atrás de si, visivelmente irritada.

- Eles saíram... – Sasuke virou-se, vendo Sasame Fuuma com os braços cruzados sobre o busto.

- Perdão? – Aproximou-se vacilante, com a voz embolada.

- Sasuke, você bebeu? – Sasame questionou, fazendo um "ventinho" em frente ao nariz, odiando o forte cheiro de álcool que Sasuke emanava.

- Pra onde eles foram? – Perguntou, irritado.

- Acho que no jardim. – Sasame deu de ombros. – Mas você bebeu, Sasuke. Não pode ir... – Sasame viu que o Uchiha mal esperou-a terminar. – Atrás deles...

Sasuke praticamente marchava pelo ginásio, empurrando quem quer que fosse. Não podia imaginar Kiba tocando Hinata com suas mãos sujas. Fechou os olhos fortemente, andando mais rápido ainda. Não iria deixar Kiba fazer nada com Hinata. Ao chegar ao jardim da escola, não os encontrou. Apenas ouvia alguns gemidos abafados e pedidos de socorro. Correu a encontro daquela voz desesperada, encontrando Hinata sendo prensada em uma das paredes. Kiba a prensava com força, com uma de suas mãos penetrando por baixo do vestido da Hyuuga, apalpando suas coxas fartas. A outra encontrava-se na boca da Hyuuga.

- Tire as mãos dela, cachorro sarnento... – Sasuke pronunciou com certo ódio em sua voz embriagada.

- Me obrigue... – Kiba disse com deboche. Sasuke via lágrimas escorrendo sem parar dos olhos perolados de Hinata.

- Não preciso obrigá-lo a cumprir uma ordem minha. – Sasuke já tinha sua voz mais controlada e sua raiva aumentou ao ver que as coxas de Hinata estavam avermelhadas, assim como o pescoço da garota. – Vou repetir pela última vez: tire as mãos dela, Inuzuka.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dar or... – Kiba não prosseguiu, apenas caiu no chão ao receber um belo soco em seu maxilar.

- Venha, Hinata. – Sasuke colocou seu paletó sobre os ombros trêmulos da garota.

Já iam sair quando Sasuke sentiu alguém lhe cutucar. Pronto para falar umas poucas e boas à Kiba, quando virou-se, fora atingido em cheio por um soco do Inuzuka no estômago. Kiba era forte, tinha que ser. Era o zagueiro e o capitão do Time de Futebol Americano. Os dois se atracaram e foram ao chão. Hinata chorava, chorava muito. Sua maquiagem estava borrada devido às lágrimas, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. Sasuke não se importava com a dor que sentia, se importava com a dor que Hinata devia estar sentindo. Era seu primeiro baile, e ele já havia acabado numa desgraça completa. Os seguranças chegaram, apartando a briga. Kiba e Sasuke se afastaram se debatendo, ambos muito feridos. Tsunade expulsou-os do baile e deu-lhes suspensão na escola. Sasuke mancava ao entrar em seu carro, mas surpreendeu-se com a voz angelical que o chamava.

- SASUKE-SAN! – Hinata corria a seu encontro, com as sandálias em uma das mãos. – Espere por mim, por favor. – A garota ofegava quando se aproximou do Uchiha.

- O que faz aqui, Hinata? – Sasuke mal perguntou e então fora pego desprevenido em um abraço sufocante.

- Obrigada... – Lágrimas quentes da Hyuuga molhavam o pescoço pálido do Uchiha. Sasuke soltou um gemido de dor quando Hinata apertou suas costelas machucadas. – Oh, desculpe-me, Sasuke-san. – Hinata separou-se dele, muito corada. – Ve-venha pa-para mi-mi-minha ca-casa... Eu cui-cuidarei de se-seus fe-ferimentos... É o mínimo que po-posso faz-fazer... – Sasuke sorriu ao ouvir seus gaguejos adoráveis.

Aceitou a ajuda da garota. Seus belos olhos cor de pérola não estavam mais tão molhados quanto antes. Apenas um pouco inchados e vermelhos. Sasuke nunca mais queria ver Hinata chorar, mas algo em seu coração dizia que aquela não seria a primeira vez que ele a veria chorar.

**-**

**Fim do capítulo 3 – Third Question. **

**-**

**Respondendo aos Review's.**

**Izzy Doll; **Obrigada, eu odeio a Sakura então por isso ela se fude*. *-* Espero que goste da continuação, beijos. :*

**Bela F. ; **owwwn, obrigada amr. *-* Você não tem noção de como é bom ouvir isso. De fato, eles chegando ao baile é muito cute, mas depois fica meio mal's né. :/ Espero que goste. *o* Beijinhos. ;*

**Tophearth0002; **Aiin, que bom que gostou. õ/ de verdade, espero que goste do resto. Beijos. :*

**Zoey Hyuuga; **eu **ODEIO** a piranha, escrota, vagabunda, mal-comida da Sakura. Ù_Ú Não me levem a mal fãs da Tábua cor de rosa, mas eu odeio ela, de boa. ê_e Espero que goste do resto *-* bjs :*

**Asakura Yumi; **OWWWWWN, já tá nos favoritos! *O* que honra, velho. (y) de boa, espero que você goste do resto e que bom saber que você gostou. *o* eu odeio a Sakura, agora odeio mais².

**Misha Yanata; **OWWWWWN, mais alguém que odeia tanto a piranha escrota quanto eu. *-* obrigada mesmo, espero que goste do resto. Beeeijos.

-

**Agradecimentos:**

Izzy Doll, Bela F., Tophearh0002, Zoey Hyuuga, Asakura Yumi, Misha Yanata.

-

**Espero que gostem e que as fãs da tábua rosa que vocês chamam de Sakura não me matem. (:**

**Beijos, Sam. ;***


	4. Chapter 4

*

**Capítulo 4 – Fourth Question. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Um sabor?**

_O do seu beijo._

-

Hinata dirigia em silêncio com Sasuke ao sei lado. O moreno possuía seus olhos fortemente fechados e com uma das mãos sobre o estômago ferido. Hinata apertava as mãos no volante, nervosa. Sabia que naquela noite não devia ter colocado o pé para fora de casa, algo ruim iria acontecer e ela estava sentindo. Sasuke não merecia ter se machucado daquele modo, não por ela. O que ela havia feito por ele? Tinha o feito ganhar uma bela surra. Não demoraram a chegar à mansão Hyuuga. Hinata estacionou na garagem coberta, e Sasuke notou que era o único carro ali. Com a ajuda de Hinata, dirigiram-se para a sala.

- Não tem ninguém na sua casa? – Sasuke perguntou, enquanto via Hinata dirigir-se rapidamente ao banheiro, voltando com um kit de primeiros-socorros.

- Nã-não... Neji-nii-san ainda deve estar no baile e acho que ele não vai voltar tão cedo, papai está em uma viagem e Hanabi-nee-chan está na casa de uma amiga. – Disse, sentando-se ao lado do Uchiha no sofá, com o kit sobre as pernas.

Sasuke observava atentamente a Hyuuga cuidando de seus machucados. Mordia o lábio inferior, tentando não gemer de dor. Hinata tinha os dedos macios sobre sua face, tocando bem levemente enquanto cuidava de Sasuke. Hinata não gostava de ver os outros sofrendo, ainda mais se fosse injustamente. A expressão do Uchiha contraia-se cada vez que a morena aplicava o remédio sobre os cortes em sua face. Após cuidar do rosto e do pescoço do moreno, corou ao saber onde seria o próximo lugar que teria que cuidar.

- O-ond-onde ma-mais Ki-kiba-san lhe ma-mach-machucou, Sa-sasu-sasuke-san? – Perguntou, com as maçãs do rosto rubras.

- Nas costelas. – Disse em voz baixa, enquanto seu rosto continuava contraído.

Sasuke desabotoava lentamente sua camisa e Hinata? Bem, Hinata se esforçava para não babar. O peitoral do Uchiha era liso, bem definido, com músculos rígidos. Seus músculos eram detalhados e Hinata corava cada vez mais ao ver o pelo corpo do rapaz. Notou que um dos braços – muito musculosos por sinal – estava extremamente avermelhado. Um lado de suas costelas estava roxo, muito roxo. Começou seu trabalho timidamente, passando uma simples pomada nos lugares afetados. Sasuke fazia caretas ao sentir as mãos delicadas de Hinata tocar sua pele. Arrepiava-se com o simples toque da morena. Hinata enfaixou no local onde as costelas estavam machucadas. Corava ainda mais – se é que é possível – ao se aproximar para dar a volta com a faixa. Mesmo Hinata não vendo, Sasuke estava corado. Não sabia o que sentir quando Hinata estava por perto. Não se sentia um galinha, um insensível. Sentia-se quase humano.

- Pro-pronto, Sasuke-san. – Hinata sorriu-lhe.

- Desculpe... – Pediu num sussurro e Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Po-por-porque e-est-está se de-desculpando, Sa-sasu-sasuke-san? – Perguntou com a face menos rubra que antes.

- Porque fiz você chorar, Hinata... – O negror nos olhos de Sasuke tinha um brilho estranho, um brilho de arrependimento...

- Nã-não pre-preci-precisa se des-des-desculpar po-por isso, Sa-sasuke-san. Você não... – Hinata mal terminara sua frase, pois fora surpreendida por um abraço do moreno.

Mesmo surpresa, não deixou de retribuir timidamente. Cuidava para não apertar seus ferimentos. Hinata já sentia lágrimas queimando seus olhos. Porque Sasuke se desculpara quando ela que o tinha feito sofrer? Porque ele se desculpava quando era ele quem estava completamente ferido? Porque ela havia gostado tanto de um simples abraço daquele garoto que a surpreendia a cada momento?

- Me de-desc-desculpe ta-tam-também, Sa-sasu-sasuke-san... – Hinata o encarou, com os olhos úmidos.

- Porque você está se desculpando, Hinata? – Repetiu a pergunta anterior da garota.

- Por-porque fi-fiz vo-você se ma-machu-machucar, Sa-sasuke-san. – Murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Hinata... – Levantou o rosto da Hyuuga pelo queixo, fazendo-a olhar em seus profundos e misteriosos olhos de ônix. – Acho que eu devo ir para casa agora. – Sasuke pôs-se de pé, mas uma tontura invadiu sua cabeça e cambaleou um pouco. Não devia ter bebido tanto.

- Nã-não po-posso de-deixar, Sa-sasu-sasuke-san. – Gaguejou, porém com a voz firme. – Vo-você nã-não es-está em con-condições de di-dirigir... Po-pode dor-dormir no qua-quarto de hós-hóspedes... Pe-pegarei um pi-pijama de Ne-neji-nii-san...

Sasuke não tinha como dizer não diante daqueles olhos tão sinceros e meigos. Acabou aceitando o convite de Hinata, mas sabia que iria se arrepender daquela decisão. Vendo Hinata ali, tão bonita e tão vulnerável o fazia ter pensamentos nada inocentes.

-

_Não se beijaram naquele dia, no entanto, o dia em que se beijariam estava se aproximando._

-

Hinata estava com o lápis entre os lábios, enquanto tentava resolver um exercício qualquer do dever de álgebra. Ficara até tarde conversando com Sasuke Uchiha e então, não tivera tempo suficiente para fazer o dever. _Raio de dever_, pensou amarga. A porta fora batida bruscamente e Hinata deu um salto na carteira. Sasuke estava parado com as costas apoiadas na parede, com um sorriso no rosto. A garota suspirou aliviada, com uma das mãos sobre o peito.

- Você tem que parar de me assustar, Sasuke-san. – Hinata já não gaguejava mais na presença de Sasuke.

- Desculpe, não dá pra resistir. – Ele se aproximou, sentando-se como de costume na mesa ao lado da de Hinata. – Ver você tão concentrada é tentador a te assustar...

- Fez o dever de álgebra? – Ela fugiu do assunto, olhando para Sasuke seriamente.

- Er, que parte do 'eu nunca faço o dever' você não entendeu quando te disse ontem? – Sasuke riu brevemente.

- Sasuke-san! Eu estou perdida. – Soltou o lápis, colocando as mãos na cabeça, desesperada. – Eu sempre faço os deveres e apenas hoje deixei de fazer e por sua causa!

- Minha? O que eu fiz? – Disse Sasuke inocentemente, por mais que soubesse o que havia feito.

- Você me fez ficar conversando no telefone até tarde e me fez esquecer do dever. – Hinata pôs-se de pé e fez um bico adorável, que pareceu fazer Sasuke sorrir ainda mais.

- Já notou os erros na sua frase? – Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas, rindo novamente.

Hinata franziu o cenho, analisando sua frase. Fez outro bico adorável, cruzando os braços. Sasuke ainda sorria. Passou a analisar o rosto da garota. Os olhos tão claros e translúcidos. As expressões meigas. Bochechas coradas. Os lábio róseos e aparentemente tão macios. Sentiu-se atraído por aqueles lábios tão belos e atraentes. Como um imã, Sasuke sentia-se atraído, por mais que não quisesse perder a amizade de Hinata, aqueles lábios eram tentadores e o atraíam lentamente. Hinata pareceu notar o garoto se aproximando, apenas corou, sem recuar. Fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios de Sasuke roçarem aos seus. Um lento beijo começou. Hinata sentiu um ligeiro arrepio percorrendo pela espinha quando uma das mãos do Uchiha penetrou em seus cabelos e a outra pousou em sua cintura. Estava extremamente corada e envergonhada. Entrelaçou timidamente o pescoço do moreno. Sasuke surpreendeu-se quando Hinata retribuiu ao beijo. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando Hinata cedeu a passagem de sua língua. Aos poucos, o beijo fora se aprofundando cada vez mais.

A única coisa que poderia tê-los impedido de continuar foi o sinal. Ambos deram um salto e se afastaram extremamente corados.

- Bom... – Sasuke começou, coçando a nuca. – Desculpe. – Sussurrou.

- Nã-não pre-precisa se des-desculpar, Sa-sasu-sasuke-san... – Abaixou a cabeça. – E-eu ta-também fu-fui cul-culpada.

Os alunos começaram a entrar aos poucos. Hinata sentou-se apressada em sua carteira, tentando evitar o olhar de Sasuke novamente. Como um simples beijo a fizera sentir-se tão livre, tão bem, tão... Apaixonada. Sacudiu a cabeça bruscamente. Sasuke era seu amigo, apenas seu amigo! Do outro lado da sala, Sasuke não imaginava que um simples beijo poderia deixá-lo tão diferente... Qual é? Ele era Uchiha Sasuke e ficara todo abobalhado por causa de um beijo? Certo: Fora um dos melhores beijos de sua lista. Aqueles lábios macios e com sabor de morangos...

-

**Oi gente, desculpem a demora. Estou em época de provas e estou treinando pra o meu Campeonato de Muay Thai. **

**-**

**Respondendo aos Review's. **

**Izzy Doll; **É, o Sasuke-kun defensor da Hinata é super cute, cute. *-* Kiba-erro-lindo-maravilhoso pervertido. u_u Até eu fiquei com raiva dele. ê-e

**Tophearth0002; **Argh, às vezes eu tenho dela. u_u Mil desculpas aos fãs de Haruno Sakura. (: Obrigada mesmo amr, espero que goste. ^^

**Misha Yanata; **É que ele tava bêbado... Daí se aproveitou da Hinatinha. :~

**Asakura Yumi; **SUHSAUISHAIUH, beleza, vou te chamar mesmo. (yy) Espero que goste do próximo capítulo.

-

**Agradecimentos:**

_Izzy Doll, Thopearth0002, Misha Yanata, Asakura Yumi. _

_Muito obrigada por lerem minha Fanfic e por apoiarem a escritora horrível e chata que eu sou. Desculpem por qualquer coisa e espero que continuem gostando da fanfic. _

**Beijos, Sam. ;***


End file.
